The Accident
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete Ok,I don't know how to describe this story, but it is about a girl SERENA falling in love with her best friend. DARIENREAD AND REVIEW.
1. The Meeting

Hi there. This is my story. I hope that I do better then last time, when I wrote Who's Love?

Enjoy. Remember to review.

* * *

**_The Accident_**_**

* * *

**_

'What was I thinking?' Rae is in a grade lower then me. I am going to the dance alone.

"Hi, my name's Mina. What's yours?" A girl replied. She was the same height a me. She had short blond hair. She is the school singer and Role major in plays. She was wearing a tight black dress that went little above her knees. "This is my friend Ami." Ami has blue hair. She is shorter then me. She dances all the time. She has a ballerina's body. She was wearing a shirt and pant set. Black pants and a white shirt. No she is not lesbian, she just hates dresses.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena. Can I hang with you guys tonight? My friend couldn't come."I smiled thinking I might have some fun. I walk into the gym. The dances are always held in the gym, other then prom. I see Andrew, He is so hot. I wish I would talk to him. I did a few times but only because I had to. Sigh. I follow Mina and Ami to a table on the other side of the gym floor. I'm greeted by a guy named Darien. I sigh, looking around looking for Andrew, but I don't see him.

"What's your name?" Darien asks me.

"I'm Serena, nice to meet you." I didn't really feel comfortable. I didn't know anybody. I go to dance with Mina and Ami. We are joined by Lita. Lita is a stuck up snob. She thinks she is better then everyone else. She is wearing an ugly yellow and orange striped dress with palm trees on it. She also has a crush on Andrew. Lita and Andrew dated in 6th grade, but he hated her so they broke up. That's all I know, I came to this school in the middle of 7th grade. Now I'm a freshman in high school. The dance was ok. I told Darien he would know if he was my friend if I told him who I liked.

* * *

School hours

In gym I see mina and Darien Talking. I come over and say, "Hi guys how are you?" Mina was telling Darien that she was back together with Darien's brother Shawn.

"Why did you get back with him? This is the third time you guys will be getting back together." Darien argued.

"It's my business." Mina replied.

"Stop it you two. Mina, if he breaks up with you again, promise us you won't date him for a fourth time," I stated.

"I can't promise that Serena, sorry." Mina said.

"Serena, Mina never listens to any common sense." Darien replied. The only reason he was mad was because he liked her, but she refused to date him because she was dating his brother.

That was my gym class until the next dance. The dance that would start the pit of my life.

* * *

I have to keep you waiting. It might be a little weird, but the accident hasn't happened yet. I will update next week or so. I hope you enjoyed it. I promised it would be a little longer and it is R&R plz. 


	2. Two Mistakes

Thanks for the reviews.I know there is no big accidents not yet at last haaaa.

* * *

** A week before my second high school dance.**

Darien cheered, "Mina and Shawn broke up over the weekend."

"Why do you hate your brother so much? What did he do to you?" I replied.

"My parents are always comparing me to him. I wish they wouldn't, I just want to be myself." Darien sighed.

"Ok" was all I could say.

"Maybe she will date me now." Darien smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." I laughed. There was something about his smile, but I didn't know what.

* * *

** The Dance**

Ok, the pit of my life is about to begin. Laughter could be heard from our table all over the gymnasium. Darien was telling some blond joke. They were funny even though I'm blond. A slow song comes on. I'm stuck in a chair for the song. No, I can't do that. I walk up to where Darien and Mina are dancing. They are laughing. I give up; I don't want to talk to them why they are dancing. The song ends a minute later. Darien comes over to me. "Don't tell. I asked Mina out. She said she would think about it." Darien rushed out of his system.

"Well since you entrusted me, I will entrust you. I like Andrew. I guess this makes us friends." I whispered in his ear**_. Bad, Bad, Bad mistake._** I just ruined my whole life. Now Darien is going to try to play matchmaker for the rest of the year. Especially since Andrew is Darien's friend.

I go back to the table. Mina is sitting there alone. She looked sad. "What's wrong, Mina?" I ask her.

"Darien just asked me out. I didn't answer him. He knows I won't date him since I dated his brother." Mina sighed. "How do I tell him?"

"I don't know. We can think of something along the way." I said as I pulled her to the dance floor. We laughed. I later found out that she had told him the truth. He seemed to take the truth well.

* * *

** 8th period**

Mrs. Luna said, now break off in pairs. "Can I work with you Darien? I whispered to Darien.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" he replied. "So, do you want me to help you get Andrew?"

"No, but you can help get me into a conversation with him." I stated. **_Another Big Mistake_**. Don't let a guy help you.

* * *

** The end of class**

"I think I would get away with robbing a bank." Darien said.

A little confused by his statement and then started to play along. "Not a Bank, maybe a mini mart. That would be funny."

"Why would I want to rob a mini mart?" Darien questioned.

"Because you might get away with it, wait a minute….No you still wouldn't." I laughed.

"Andrew would help me. He would play Bob and I would play Pablo or even better yet Carl. No I have the perfect name, oh never mind." Darien relayed out loud. "I think I like Pablo. Yes Pablo it is."

"Yup, we would totally be able to rob a mini mart." Andrew said entering the conversation. The bell rang and Darien, Andrew, and I are walking to the buses. We are still talking.

"You guys wouldn't get away with it. I have a better one, You would back out." I giggle.

Mina came up and said, "They would do it, but they would also get caught."

"See even Mina agrees with me."

* * *

Thank you next chapter is coming up soon. I know it isn't just one accident. It is a lot of small accidents that lead to ………………… You will just have to wait to see. 


	3. Summer

Thanks again. Read and Review. Here we go.

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

Oh, boy summer is here. Of course, I got Mina, Ami, and Darien's number before school got out. Ami is a little mad at me. She was Salutatorian this year. I can't help it. I didn't do anything wrong. Her dancing kept her from my spot as Valedictorian. Ok, the summer is pretty good. I have been hanging with Rae everyday she even spent the night once.

* * *

Recap of sleepover….

"Hey, Oliver James is so hot." I said.

"Ewe, how can you like him? He is so ugly, now Brad Pitt is hot and caring." Rae answered.

"Why? He looks like a dork (Sorry girls). He also doesn't have a personality. I mean a human personality." I replied.

"Serena Alise Tuskino, I can't believe you can't see his sweet, bubbly, gentlemen like behavior." Rae slowed went into day dream mode.

"Rae, get out of dream mode right now. You can never have him. You act like you will marry him. He is just an actor. You can't have him."

"Sere, what about Oliver James? He is an actor." Rae dictated.

"So, I said he was Hot. Not that I liked him like that." I sounded like I was trying to prove something. "Sorry, I just have to protect my hot guy rights. Anyway I like Andrew."

"What ever Serena," as Rae gave me the evil eyes. Then we both laughed.

* * *

Out of recap…

Ok, I'm a down to earth kind of girl. I can't help it.

I would call Darien every other Friday. We would talk about what we did over the last two weeks since we talked. We enjoyed talking about all the stupid things that Lita did during the school year. That is lots of fun. I invited Darien to my birthday party, but his cousin came from out of town and couldn't come. He was telling the truth too. His cousin was so cute. (He was 10 years old.)

* * *

**Sports session Starts**

Two weeks before school and Tennis, Soccer, Volleyball, and Football start. Andrew and Darien are on the football team. I'm on the Tennis team. Poor guys, they have to practice for 5 hours a day straight. Our practice is for an hour and a half. Nothing you need to know. Its way to boring. One day, after practice. I had Tennis ball duty. I had to go onto the football and soccer fields and collect the balls that went over the fence. On my way to the football field, "Is this yours?" It came from behind me. I turned around almost bumping into Darien. He was Like 2 inches behind me.

"I believe so. I mean I do play tennis. At least I think I do." I replied. We laughed for a second. It felt so weird being so close to him. "Can I have the ball please?"

"Most certainly," He said. As I walked away I pushed him. I laughed until I was done with my duty.

* * *

**School Starts**

New clothes, how great? See all my friends after two months of talking on the phone. My parent's phone bill during the summer was so high. I waited for all my friends to arrive…………………….

* * *

Ok, I have to leave it at that. I know it's somewhat evil, but I have to leave some for another time. Maybe I will give the rest of that scene next time or I will move to something new. Tell what I should do in the reviews. 


	4. What Did I Do?

Special thanks to rockfreak2003 all the good reviews, princess-serena-of-the-mo thanks for reviewing every chapter, sexylucifer it was a great review, and MoonPrincess568 all your reviews. Plz keep reviewing. Here I go.

* * *

** School Starts**

New clothes, how great? See all my friends after two months of talking on the phone. My parent's phone bill during the summer was so high. I waited for all my friends to arrive they looked great. Wait one second, did I just say Darien looked great. I take that back he is just my friend. What am I thinking?

* * *

** Study hall**

"Hey, did you do your English homework?" Darien questions me.

"We had English homework?" I tease him. He frowns. "Of course I have it. Why wouldn't I?" What's wrong with me? I never act like this around him. I let him borrow my homework.

"Thanks, I had a three hour practice yesterday." He says.

"The homecoming game this weekend, Isn't the coach working you a little hard. You just sit on the side lines and watch." I reply.

"He is, but I might get to play." He cheers.

"In that case I may come watch you." I joke somewhat. "How do you play the game?"

"Well," He took out a sheet of paper and drew something on it, "these are the goals. If you make it to your goal you receive points."

"Is that what you do?" I ask him. I know parts of the game, but I want him to tell me. Oh no, not again, but he looks so cute in a weird sort of way.

"No, I am a half back." He replied was he laughed.

Confused, I ask "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know how to do is keep track of the score." Darien answers.

"Ok." I question, but the bell rings.

* * *

** The game**

I watch the game. Ok, the score is 0 to 12. Ouch were losing I think. Darien is screamed to his team mates, "Come on, we can win. Keep trying."

Andrew is drinking something talking to one of his friends. He looks so hot. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused. Andrew is hot, but Darien has the sweetest personality I have ever met.After the game I try to talk to Darien. He is angry because they lost the game and doesn't want to talk.

* * *

** That night**

Dear Diary,

What did I do? I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell for my best friend. I wonder if he fells that way about me. Probably not though, he really likes Mina. Now I have to talk to Darien everyday and pretend I don't like him. Oh and the dance is tomorrow also I'm so doomed.

* * *

Until next time. Read and Review. 


	5. The Dance

Special thanks to rockfreak2003 all the good reviews, princess-serena-of-the-mo thanks for reviewing every chapter, sexylucifer it was a great review, and MoonPrincess568 all your reviews, Sailorceb. Plz keep reviewing. Here I go. Special thanks to **_Tenchi bunny_** for helping me fix this chappie.

* * *

**_  
_**"Yeah, Rae I'm glad you're freshie now Haha, I can finally torment you at the dance now."

"Oh boy, I just love high school." Rae says sarcastically. She never exactly enjoys dances, so I know she's telling the truth. "Yawn"

"Hey, Serena," Darien said as he walked by me on his way to second period.

"Darien wait up, I have something to ask you." I shout, running to catch up. Turning my head towards Rae, I say. "Be back in a few minutes."

"What do you want?" Darien questions as I catch up to him.

"My mom is coming to pick me up later." I answer, trying to look nonchalant.

"So what?" He replies, waving to a friend that passes him.

"My mom has been bugging me lately. She wants me to dance with someone at the dance. She keeps going on about my being antisocial… or something like that. So will you dance with me later?" I whispered and looked away afraid of his answer.

"Sure," Darien replied "If it keeps you from being bugged. Ha, I know the feeling too."

"Thank you," I reply as I run back towards the direction of Rae.

'Oops, I asked him to dance.'

It gets worse. At the dance my mom decides to come 30 minutes from the end. As promised I was dancing with Darien to 'A moment like this'. We were talking, mostly about the wedding he was supposed to attend that weekend.

"So, how did the wedding go?" I asked.

"I didn't go. I was tired. I slept in." He replied

"I always sleep in. I don't know why." I said blushing. I stared anywhere but at his eyes, because for some reason I couldn't look at them. While I wasn't looking Rae came and took a few pictures. I gave her an angry look and she flew away. Then the wrong thing came out of my mouth.

"I have a problem."

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I think I like someone I shouldn't. I don't know what to do…" I answered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

As the song ended I shook my head to clear the previous thoughts

" I will tell you when the time is right." I said as I walked away.

'Ok, I made a mistake. I just screwed myself up big time. Especially since Andrew thought I was going to ask him and became very animated. Sigh, I will work it out somehow… I have to. Somehow…'

* * *

Thanks, Please review. I feel bad that my other story has 8 chapters and like 20 reviews. I promise that my next story when I get there will be better. They will be sailor scouts in that one. 


	6. Dear Diary

Thank you for the reviews. Let's go.

* * *

Dear Diary,

At the next dance later that year I danced with him again. He always made me so happy, but it never last. He started dating Lita the next year. I thought it was us against her. He decided to give her a chance. While he was giving her a chance he wasn't allowed to talk to me. I plan to tell him how I feel though. I'm going to wait until after they brake up first. If I last that long. Well I think I need to go to sleep now.

10/24/04

* * *

I know its very short, but it is just a small bit to help change events from all true to all fake. Yes the story was true until this chapter. 


	7. What Did You Say?

Thanks for sticking to this story.

* * *

I wasn't on good terms with Darien or Rae. Since Darien started dating Lita there was nothing to talk about. We usually talked about what stupid thing Lita did or who Mina was dating or who won the game last weekend. Now we just sat there waiting for one of us to speak.

* * *

**3rd Period**

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?" he answered back.

"Good, you're still dating Lita right?" Serena said.

"Um, I sort of still date her." Darien sighed.

"I thought you hated her." Serena sat back in her chair.

"Well, she is not that bad, sometimes." Darien was sitting still.

"Well, she makes me want to hurt myself just so I can get away from her." I looked at the ground.

"Please don't" Darien whispered under his breath. He thought I didn't hear, but I did.

"What did you say?" I asked confused.

"Huh, Wrestling won there match the other day." Darien stuttered

"That's not what you said. What did you really say?" I was asking him as the bell rang. He jetted out of the classroom. I guess I won't know if I heard what I thought. I went to my next class. I wondered what it meant. Did he like me? Or am I just jealous and I don't want to state the obvious.

* * *

**5th Period**

I sat down in my seat. It was across from Darien. I didn't know why I picked it on the first day, but I do now. So I can look at him. Next to him was Andrew. They both had my heart. They also had me confused.

Ms. Haruna said, "Ok Class, usually I say pick your partner and get to work, but since you always pick the same people I thought I would mix things up a bit." The whole class sighed except me. If she doesn't pick partners I end up working alone. "It will be fun you guys. Ok in my hand is a deck of cards. Each student is going to pick a card then find that person with the same number. There is two of each number." She walked around allowing kids to pick cards without looking into the black bag she out them into. I got an Ace of Hearts. I looked around for another Ace. Too much of my dismay Andrew was my partner. Ok, I know that I said he was hot, but Lita and Darien were paired up together. The whole time I was working with Andrew I didn't talk. I kept looking at Darien. Once, when I went to look at him I saw him look at me and give me a sorrowful expression. What did that mean? What was going on in his head? Only he knows.

* * *

**Darien P.O.V.**

Ok, I know that Serena likes Andrew, but why is she so depressed. She looks so beautiful. No one that beautiful should be depressed. It only depresses her admirers. I sighed. I was stuck with Lita while Andrew was happy because he was partnered up with Serena.

"Hello, are you paying attention I don't know the answer." Lita intruded my thoughts.

"Maybe, if you tried reading the stories, you would find the answer.' I'm never that mean, but it seemed she was hurting Serena. I'm not allowed to talk to Serena when Lita was around. All Serena wanted was for her friends to be there for her.

Lita huffed, "Fine."

* * *

**Back to Serena's P.O.V.**

I heard Darien huff, "Maybe, if you tried reading the stories, you would find the answer." His huff was so cute. It made me want to lean over and kiss him if he was close enough. It meant that he still hated her. Then why was he dating her?

"Serena, what is the answer to number 3 and are you going to get the answers down." Andrew asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just tired." I looked at the question. "The answer is B. Let me see what you got so I can get the answers down."

A few minutes after that the bell rang.

* * *

Dddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg……

* * *

Thanks, remember reviews are a must. Enjoy. 


	8. ConFlict

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Why can't I ever finish my lunch? The assistant principal comes in and escorts us to the auditorium. I tell my friends that I hate to be left alone. We are sitting in the gym talking about how were missing so much, only missing having to spend any time with Lita. Apparently Darien couldn't stand Lita anymore and dumped her yesterday. I was happy. 4 months to prom. I wonder if I can win his heart in that short of a time. I will try. Immense project win Darien's Heart.

* * *

**A week later in Study Hall**

"Do you remember last year when the big event happened?" I giggled to Darien.

"Yeah, that thing was so funny." Darien laughed.

"I can't believe that happened." I joked.

"Do you remember what I begged you to do last year?" Darien smirked.

"Oh yeah, I was so close to doing that this year maybe I will?" I prodded.

Later that day

What were you and Darien talking about?" Lita questioned me. She was sitting next to us in study hall. Listening to everything we said, but it was only me and Darien in study hall last year so she didn't know what we were talking about.

"I didn't know that was any of your business!" I replied.

"He is my boyfriend. I have the right to know what he is talking about Serena." Lita told me.

"I hate to tell you but the school knows he dumped you last week." I stated.

"Then he told you a lie." Lita sneered.

"I hate to tell you, but I will always trust him over you." I laughed, "Remember I'm not the one following him around begging him to go to prom with me." I was, but that wasn't the point.

"I hate to tell you, but Darien told me that he hates talking to you. He wants me to tell you to leave him alone." Lita smiled.

"To bad I don't believe you. I think he has a mouth and is able of telling me if that's what he wanted." We were now face to face.

"Maybe he doesn't have the nerve to tell you to your face." Lita yelled.

"Maybe he will tell you what you want to hear. So you will leave him alone." I screamed.

"I doubt that. Remember he dated me not you." Lita smiled again. This made me cringe.

"Who's cares that you dated him. It doesn't even count as a relationship. He dated you for a week." I said in a laughing tone.

"Eeeeeeeerrrrrrrr, I don't get why you want to be so much like me. It is really pathetic." Lita smirked.

"Why would anyone want to look up to you? You can't even talk nice about your best friend. In her face your nice, telling her how great her coat is or how sweet of a person she is. Then as soon as she leaves you start with she is such a snob and she has an ugly coat. She is this she is that. Give everyone a break. Everybody knows I care for my friends and I would never do anything to hurt my friends." I told her off.

"I don't do that. I know your trying to blame me but it is not working." Lita huffed.

"Not my fault it is the truth. Let me think about it. Yup it's all true." I said as I walked away. I was greeted by Darien.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Lita yelled from the background but I showed her.

"I knew you could do it." Darien told me.

"Yeah, but that was only the beginning." I sighed.

"Ouch, your joking with me right." He sighed thinking about it, "Your right that's her. She won't let it end like that."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Remember reviewing is a must.


	9. Fooling Lita

I hope you liked the last Chapter. Remember reviewing is a must. Thank you TenshiBunny, rockfreak2003, o0therrese0o, and Satyavati Patel plz. Be patient it isn't easy getting stories out on deadlines. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

I actually came face to face to Lita and there is no turning back. Sigh.

* * *

**The Next Day in Class**

Lita snarled at me as she walked by. I guess today would be the right time to put her in her place, but I need back up for my plan.

Lita said, "I can't wait to kiss my boyfriend in front of you."

I laughed. "You have to get one first."

Lita sneered. "I do and you know him."

"So, apparently someone is still in denial." I smiled as Darien waved to me and sat next to me.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" Lita batted her eyes at Darien.

"You can't be talking to me." Darien winked at me. "My dear girl next to me knows I can't go out with her and you at once. I told her I would choose her any day over you." He said as he grabbed my hand. I just smiled. I was so confused at that second. Lita walked away.

"That was nice of you to help me." I smiled.

"How do you know that I didn't mean it?" Darien smirked.

"Because you never asked me out duh." I giggled.

The class ended leaving a very confused Serena.

* * *

**At lunch**

I smiled to Darien who was sitting across the table from me. In the middle of the lunch room the Class President, Class Vice-President, Tresurer and Secretary were selling flowers. Lita happened to be treasurer. I went up to buy a flower for Rae, and Matt. Matt had just broken up with his girlfriend and need support from his friends. I was the only one to want to help him so.

"Why aren't one of those for Darien?" Lita said. "Do you like Matt better?"

"Why don't you mind your own business? I can buy a flower for whoever I want." I sassed Lita.

"I thought you were dating Darien though." Lita smirked hoping I said we weren't.

"That also is none of your business. Maybe he doesn't want a flower so I have something else in mind." I licked my lips. No I wasn't really thinking that. I only did it to agitate Lita.

"I can't…….wait…..you can't be…….really dating." Lita stumbled.

"I told you that was none of your business." I walked away.

When I returned to the table laughing, "What is so funny?" I asked.

"I watched the whole thing. You should of saw Lita as you walked away. It was so funny." Darien laughed.

"So you know what I said and all of my movements." I questioned.

"Yeah. They were great. It made her pissed. Especially when you licked your lips. She looked like she wanted to slap you across the face." Darien stated.

"Don't tell Matt I bought him a flower. He has been down in the dumps and maybe it will give him something to be happy for." I said.

"Done. Matt won't know. I wonder where he is?" Darien questioned.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	10. Asking Jitters

* * *

Last chapter was funny ok I'm sort of on writer's block so here goes nothing.

* * *

Prom is on its way.

"I don't know if I can do this Mina?" I whine.

"Why can't you he will be asking out another girl soon." Mina sighed. It takes a lot of guts to ask a guy to prom.

"Go online. I will im you." I replied.

"Ok, see you in a few." Mina answered.

* * *

Online

Crystal Bunny- It's so hard to do.

Venus Love- I know but I won't get involved in it.

Crystal Bunny- Why? I need your help.

Venus Love- It has to be his choice.

Aqua Bubbles- What's going on?

Crystal Bunny- hi Ami, I'm trying to get Mina to help me ask Darien to prom.

Aqua Bubbles- I will help you.

Venus Love- No you can't help her. She has to do it on her own.

Crystal Bunny- Why do I have to do it myself?

Venus Love- Because if you don't he will think you might not really like him.

Aqua Bubbles- I agree with Mina.

Crystal Bunny- but he already knows I like him.

Venus Love- He does? Then that means you have to ask him yourself?

Aqua Bubbles- You must ask him?

Crystal Bunny- Fine, give me a second. I have his number some where.

Venus Love- Your going to call him?

Crystal Bunny- Yes, so I don't have to look at him.

Aqua Bubbles- Why don't you want to look at him?

Venus Love- Don't you want to see how he reacts?

Crystal bunny- Yes, but if I have to look at him in the face I won't be able to ask him.

Aqua Bubbles- Ok, I guess if that makes it easier for you.

Crystal Bunny- Mina, do you have his phone number? I can't find it any where.

Venus Love- Yeah, his number is 246-8642. Don't tell him I gave it to you.

Crystal Bunny- I do have it, but I just don't know where right this second. Be right back

* * *

On the phone

I sat on the bed starting to dial his number. Ok all I have to do is press talk. I reach for the button, but then I pull away. I take a breath. I press talk. I take another breath.

Ring…ring….ring….Hello?

Serena- Hi is Darien there?

Darien- This is him.

Serena- This is Serena.

Darien- hey Sere, how are you?

Serena- I'm ok. I have a question for you.

Darien- Ok, sure.

Serena- This is awkward. I wanted to know if you would go to prom with me?

Darien- Well someone else kind of asked me already.

Serena- Darien, you're my first choice. Please just think about it.

Darien- I will think about it.

Serena- Tank you, well I better go.

* * *

Back online

Crystal Bunny- He said he would think about it.

Venus Love- That's good.

Aqua Bubbles- Yeah, he probably will say yes.

Crystal Bunny- He won't. He said someone else already asked him so he will most likely say yes to her.

Venus Love- Don't think like that. He will say yes.

Aqua Bubbles- Have hope.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it longer.


	11. What If?

Ok this is just a dear diary type of chapter so it will be short

* * *

I can't believe he asked Molly. He lied to me and most of all he is giving me the cold shoulder. I can't believe this. What if he doesn't answer me? I gave him two weeks to give me an answer and a week's up. One week left and then I have to find a new date. My aunt tried to buy me a prom dress, but I wouldn't let using I don't' if I'm going yet line. Well let's see what happens. I hear that Lita plans to ask him this week too. I will feel deceived if he says yes to her. Well hope to write another time.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm truly waiting for a answer so I'm trying to figure out if I should make the next chapter fake (**_If he says no or doesn't answer me_**) or real (_**if he says yes**_) 


	12. What Are You Serious?

Ok sadly the other girl said yes. Oh well won't deprive you guys of the Darien/Serena story I promised you so here I go.

* * *

Sunday night of vacation. One week to prom.

Serena sat online talking to Rae

Fire Power- Ok so what did he say?

Crystal Bunny-I don't know.

Venus Love- sorry girl but you better find a new date.

Crystal Bunny- huh? Why?

Venus Love- Molly said yes.

Fire Power- I can't believe it.

Aqua Bubbles- ouch poor Serena.

Venus Love- What about that guy from out of town?

Crystal Bunny- Huh?

Fire Power- You mean Seiya?

Venus Love- Yeah him.

Crystal Bunny- HuH? Who? No, I'm not asking anyone else.

Aqua Bubbles- Them I will ask him for you.

Crystal Bunny- Your such a great friend….not.

Fire Power- It's a great idea do it before she finds you and kills you Ami.

Aqua Bubbles- Bye guys I have work to do. -)

Crystal Bunny- No. ooh you people are so evil. I will get you guys.

Fire Power- bye. I have to protect Ami lol -6

Venus Love- bye Serena. I have homework to do.

Crystal Bunny- fine bye guys.

* * *

The next day in study hall.

Serena sat next to Darien. 5 minutes went by. "Darien."

He ignored her. "Darien Shields!"

"What Ser?" Darien sighed.

"It's ok I found out." Serena said.

"Sorry, I would have said yes, but.." Darien didn't look into her eyes. He almost seemed upset that the girl said yes.

"Look just don't stop talking to me. We are still friends and friends talk to each other." Serena smiled.

The rest of the day went great. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Ok how did you guys like? Longer ! ok read and review.


	13. Hurting Too Much

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy, and on to the main event.

* * *

(third person)

Seiya said he would go with her. Arm in Arm Serena and Seiya walked into the banquet (prom dance area-you know what I mean). Serena had her hair flowing to the ground with a little tiara on top of her head that had pink sapphires in it. She had a form fitting gown that touched the ground. It fit like it was made for her. It was Magenta with Fuchsia stripes down the sides to extenuate her features. As soon as she walked in she ran into Lita.

* * *

(back to Serena p.o.v.)

"So you got some poor sap to bring you to prom, while I get Darien." Lita smirked.

"Hate to tell you, but Darien came with molly. Not you or he would be by your side right now." I smiled as Lita marched off. Serena walked off to Matt who was sitting with a pretty girl. Seiya just followed behind her. "Hey who is Matt?"

"This is my girlfriend Sophie." Matt smiled.

"Hi Sophie, nice to meet you, Matt have you seen Darien?" I ask.

"No I haven't seen him, but if I do I will tell him you're looking for him." Matt smirked.

Mina came up behind me. "You look great. We kind of have a problem."

"What is it?" I question.

"Molly is flipping at Darien. I can't get her away from him. I need your help." Mina begged.

"Ok. Seiya stay here with Matt I will be back soon." I followed Mina to the courtyard.

Darien is backed against a wall with Molly in his face as Mina and I walk though the crowd we hear Molly yelling.

"Why did you bring me if you aren't going to dance with me?" Molly screams.

"Look you wanted to go so I helped you, but that doesn't mean I was going to dance with you." Darien answered.

"Who did you plan on dancing with?" Molly whined.

"….," Before Darien could answer. I was in between the two and Mina was pulling Molly away. Mina was bringing Molly back into banquet room. I went to walk away, but Darien had grabbed me arm. "Thank you."

"Excuse me." I replied.

"I made a mistake taking her. When I told her that I made a mistake and that one of the other guys would dance with her surely, she got angry. So thank you." Darien tried to smile.

"So?" I questioned.

"Serena I wanted to dance with you. I made the mistake of still taking her, but I had already asked her and couldn't tell her I changed my mind." Darien looked into my eyes.

"I'm not waiting around any longer. I'm no second choice person. I'm sorry, but you have to prove yourself to me." I walked away. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't. I hurt to bad.

* * *

So what did you think. Review please.


	14. Will You Save Me?

Hi people. Hope you like it. I decided this story ends today and a new one called Fighting Time will come out soon so look for it. Thanks to palikani, Tommeegirl21210, YamiNeko, Goddess -Princess-Serenity, and RoxyFoxyChick.

* * *

Darien stood dumbfounded, watching me walk off. I started tear. It hurt, I loved him, and at least I believed I did. It was time for court. Well I will leave after court. (Doesn't matter to say everyone that got court.) King and Queen of prom are Beryl N. and Darien S. I got up. I couldn't watch this. I went over to Seiya, "Can we go now, I'm getting kind of tired, and I want to eat dinner before I go home." Seiya nodded. They started for the door. Darien was pulled onto the floor by a bunch of girls. He looked for Serena, but she was already gone.

* * *

Next Monday

I walked down the hall to my locker. I tried to forget everything that happened at prom. I sighed as my pulled my books out for Math. As I was walking to math I was pushed from behind onto the floor. I felt my ribs being kicked. I knew there was more then one person. They bound me in ropes and a mouth tie. For the first time I see Lita and Molly chatting about what to do to me as they dragged me down the hall. I try to scream .but I couldn't. Noticing that I tried to scream I get the reply from Lita of, "Shut up, revenge is sweet and it's our turn."

"We will be there soon enough." Molly pitched in.

I tried to say 'Where are we going', but I got, "mmmm."

Like they knew what I was trying to say, "We are going to show you once and for all that Darien doesn't like you." Lita laughed. I knew where we were going, The Auditorium. The place Darien and I spent a lot of time together during rehearsal. The other girls were also tied up. Darien came in time for rehearsal. He froze as he saw the girls tied up. He heard Lita and Molly laugh in unison, "Glad you could make it, it's time for a game."

Lita stepped out from behind a curtain, "I give you a choice, but you can only save one group. You can save Mina, Ami, and Matt or you can save Serena. Choose fast."

(While I overheard this conversation between them I was stuck in some odd room. I hope I wouldn't be here for break, I would starve to death. I continued to listen to the conversation.)

(Rest is in Third person.) "I won't choose between my friends and the one I love." Darien tried to stand tall fear in his eyes.

"Oh poi, well you must not really love her." Molly laughed.

"Where is she?" Darien yelled looking around the room.

"Fine then new deal, since I don't win I will make a new deal. If you can find her, you can save all of them, but if you give up and return you will save everyone but Serena. Oh and if you don't come back lover boy by tomorrow, something will happen to all of them." Lita smirked.

"Deal and I will find Serena." Darien said walking off. Lita and Mina pouted. (Should I end it here and make a new chapter, nope)

* * *

3 hours later

Darien was leaning against the wall. He had checked everywhere. He stopped for a second. 'What was that?' He heard crying. He started pounding on the wall until the crying was unbearably loud, he found a door. He heard sobs on the other side. It sounded like Serena. The door was locked so he picked up a bat from the storage closet down the hall. Why hadn't he ever seen this door before? He broke the door to find Serena in a worse condition then the others. She had bruises all over her body and a cut on her head that was bleeding. He untied her and called the police to report to the police what happened. They took Serena out on a stretcher.

* * *

The next day

Darien was sitting in the visitor chair waiting for Serena to wake up. He had put a dozen Red Roses in a vase next to her bed. They had to give her medicine so she could sleep. (Back to Serena's perspective.) I opened my eyes and looked around. I see Darien sitting in a chair. "Where am I?"

Darien rose out of the chair. He grabbed my hand. "You're in the hospital. Lita and Molly got you pretty bad. They are in juvenile jail now." (I don't know what it is called.)

"How are Mina, Ami, and Matt?" I questioned.

"There okay. No harm was done to them, but there shaken up. They wanted to know how you were." Darien sighed, "I'm so sorry Serena. I wish I could have been in your place. I mean it's my fault."

"Darien, there was nothing you could do. You just are very popular with girls." I tried to smile.

"No, I should have said to you. That is what my heart wanted to do." Darien started to tear.

I lifted my hand up, and wiped away the tear. "I'm ok. That is all that matters."

"Serena, I still love you and when you think I deserve it, let me know." Darien smiled.

I laughed. "Well…I think you already deserve it. You saved me."

"Ok then, when you get out of here, we will go on our first real date." We both smiled at each other. He kissed me on the forehead. "Well, I have to tell everyone you are ok."

* * *

A few days later

Darien picked me up at eight. "So what movie do you want to see?" Darien smiled at me.

"How about the Grudge?"(Kind of ironic I know, but this is the only one I could think of, even though it is out of theaters, but I think you all will live,) After the movie he took me home. He walked me to my door; he then leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. We separated for air and he whispered in my air, 'I love you.' And I whispered back 'I love you too.'

Upstairs know I lay down on my bed, thinking about the last month of my life. So complex, yet so simple. There was no way around the events. I thought about the accident and knew that it would be apart of my life I would never forget. A few years later we went to college. After college, we got married and had two children, Aidan and Diana. We try not to talk about that day, but we knew that's when our life together began.

* * *

Yeah. The story is done. Half of this story has become fake while writing this story. The writer didn't get hurt in real life. I repeat Half of this story has become fake while writing this story. The writer didn't get hurt in real life. Hope you like it. Review and my next chapter will be for clearing up anything I left unclear.


End file.
